


Impromptu

by Cheloya



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-27 07:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10804230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheloya/pseuds/Cheloya
Summary: Old, imported. Sofu and his newest grandson.





	Impromptu

The child was sleeping. For the moment, it was sleeping, and it was the first time in a good many hours that there had been silence surrounding him, since there had been a space to call his own.

He had not expected to go through this again. He had not expected it would be necessary. It was disappointing. He had not foreseen this. He had not been prepared.

And now, with his line once more in tatters, tangled and curled in against itself, looped haphazardly about the most unsavoury of obstacles... he did not know what he would do.

He supposed he would have to do as his son had done, and improvise.


End file.
